<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by xParadoja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959916">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja'>xParadoja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian reflects on the places where he has lived...</p><p>He discovers that there is only one "place" that he calls home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the bad english, I tried my best but I'm not a native. I wish i have a beta :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After days of wandering around that old prison planet looking for Jon, he discovered that he didn’t miss Gotham at all.</p><p>After all, the city had never been his home… even though he had lived there for the last three years.</p><p>Sometimes he remembered the League of Assassins compund. He couldn’t have called it home either, though.</p><p>At least he’d gottwn to know the place as he grew up. Nothing was foreign to him. Well, the learning was <em>natural.</em></p><p>Unlike the streets of Gotham, where he had <em>forced</em> himself to know every part, in order to survive. To prove that he was <em>capable.</em></p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Damian didn’t have a home.</p><p> </p><p>Not even at Wayne Manor, which bore his last name.</p><p>Much less the Batcave.</p><p> </p><p>Damian <em>inhabited</em> places, knew people,<em> lived</em> with people. He shared with them, made alliances, and sometimes… came to consider them <em>close.</em></p><p>But Damian didn't have a place he <em>wanted</em> to return to. Just places he <em>must</em> to go back to.</p><p>Until he found himself imprisoned on that horrible planet. Missing not a place, but a person.</p><p> </p><p>Jon was a light, too dazzling for the darkness that inhabited him.</p><p>But he also represented the little glow that still kept him tied to <em>innocence.</em> If he still had any.</p><p> </p><p>Jon was the only <em>place</em> where he could let his <em>guard down.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jon was the only <em>place</em> where he felt <em>safe.</em></p><p> </p><p>Although Jon was not a <em>place,</em> Damian never wanted to be away from him.</p><p> </p><p>And when he finally rescued him from his prison, he wanted to throw himself at him like a child and bathe in his light. From his dazzling smile capable to remove the shadows.</p><p>But he didn't, because he was Damian Wayne, ex-assassin, ex-heir to the Head of the Demon, son of Batman with more than 7 doctorates, versed in all arts and almost all languages, able to control his emotions.</p><p>Then NO. He wouldn't throw himself into his best friend's arms for a little reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>But when they were finally together, he felt at peace.</p><p>And that was a fact that he couldn't deny, even though he couldn't put it into words.</p><p> </p><p>Damian missed Jon.</p><p>The warmth of his <em>brotherhood.</em> The complicity and simplicity of their interactions.</p><p>No hidden or evil undertones to damage it.</p><p>A pure and disinterested interaction. Something he knew he wouldn’t have with anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>And when they were finally alone, after thinking so much about it, he realized that Jon was the closest thing to <em>home</em> he could ever have.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter where they were. Even it was another dimension or time. As long as Jon was by his side, he would be <em>home.</em> Safe, secure, in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Damian said nothing about his feelings.</p><p>He didn’t need to.</p><p>There was a strange connection between him and Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was the kind of connection best friends had.</p><p> </p><p>So he sat closer to Jon, catching the heat from his body.</p><p>He didn't say anything, and Jon didn't push it either.</p><p> </p><p>Because after all…</p><p>you don’t need words when you are at <em>your</em> home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>